Under the Hollowed Moon
by GBMistressKio
Summary: FEM ICHIGO. There is a story in Hueco Mundo about an ambitious human man who wanted to be god, and tore the sun goddess out of the moon god. The human was sealed a way by the sun goddess's child. Every 100 years the man is released and sealed away again. Will the cycle continue or will it be broken by the youngest of the sun goddess children? Parings are inside.
1. Prologue: End of Kakura Town Life

7/28/2012 Edit: some spelling mistakes corrected and looked up correct spelling for places and people. Added chapter paring.

8/14/2012 Edit: more spelling fix ups and line fixings.

Disclaimer: Only time I'm saying this for this story. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them.

Summery: Fem Ichigo. There is a story in Hueco Mundo about an ambitious human man who wanted to be god, and tore the sun goddess out of the moon god. The human was sealed a way by the sun goddess's child. Every 100 years the man is released and sealed away again. Will the cycle continue or will it be broken by the youngest of the sun goddess children?

Warnings: Violence and Language.

Pairings: Hints of Isshin x Masaki and Kaien x Masaki, Kisuke x Yoruichi

-Line Brake-

Ichigo lived with her Mother, Father and younger twin sisters. It was her 15th birthday and she was shopping with her mother, Masaki. Masaki loved all her daughters but Ichigo was her most beloved child. They was finishing up getting items for Ichigo's birthday party and heading home.

Ichigo was eager to see her friends before they all went to their new high schools. Half was going to Seireitei Academy. The others was going to Karakura High. Chad would be going where Ichigo would be going to once she made her choice.

She never told them neither high school excepted her because of her record of excessive fighting on and off school property. She wasn't looking forward to telling them. Ichigo winced at the though of the yelling she would get form Rukia.

"Are you alright, Ichi-chan?" Masaki asked her daughter worried.

"I'm fine kaa-san" Ichigo waved off her mothers worries.

"Okay then." the woman trailed off not really believing the teen. The orange haired girl gave her mother a smile and repeated that she was fine. Masaki's brown eyes met their copies in her daughters eyes looking for any lie, finding none,"If you say so, dear."

Misaki lead Ichigo down an ally as a short cut home. Only to run into a gang looking to kill time.

"Well looks like entertainment found us boys." the pig faced leader grinned lewdly at the mother/daughter duo. The other gang members mirrored the grin. They took in the mothers large breasts in her light white blouse and equally light beige skirt. The leaders grin widened at the heeled tan sandals.

Her daughter was a sharp contrast with tight black and silver graphic tee shirt that faltered her sizable chest and flirted with her belly button. Some drooled over how teens tight light blue jeans hugged low on her curvy hips and legs. Her feet in simple white sneakers which was almost a let down but if they had their way she wouldn't be waring them long.

"I'll take the mother you guys play with the girl." the pig boss leered and wiped his mouth. He grinned at the auburn haired woman's look of horror. He couldn't wait to taste those plump lips. Ichigo stepped in front of her mother scowling fiercely about to put all her fighting skills into protecting her mother.

"Aw the little girl is protecting her mommy how cute!" the leader snorted with laughter his gang fallowing suit. The tall teen glared harder.

"Ichigo lets run now." Masaki put a hand on her daughters shoulder not wanting to see her baby hurt.

"We can't kaa-san they have us surrounded" the orange hared girl replied keeping her eyes on the men in front. The auburn haired woman looked behind her and gasped at the sight of two burly thugs blocking the exit.

The pig headed leader told one of his men to bring him the woman. Just as the man reached for Masaki, Ichigo slugged him sending him into another gang member. It soon turned into an all out brawl. The bags of items forgotten, crushed under boots and bodies of the men. Masaki watched in horror, her hands over her mouth, she screamed as one man managed to punch her daughter in the stomach.

The gang took advantage of the stunned girl to swarm her. Masaki's mother instincts to protect her baby kicked in and she hit the men surrounding Ichigo with her large purse with a lot of unknown items in it but they was heavy enough to do some damage.

The leader scowled at the delay in his pleasure and decided to step in to finish this. He lumbered forward to the girl that was recovering form being breathless. Ichigo now was sporting some bruises but gained a new one as the leader grabbed her arm and tossed her into a wall.

The movement effectively stopped the commotion of men trying to stop the mother form beating them to death with her floral bag. Masaki stopped and looked at her downed child and the large boorish man drawing a gun on the teen in horror.

"Now are you going to be a good girl and entertain my boys or do I shoot you?" the man asked not giving her much of a choice either way.

Ichigo glared at the man and spat blood on the leaders boot. The mans face contorted into an enraged sneer and pulled the trigger. Ichigo eyes closed on themselves out of reflex expecting pain but heard a thump in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw her mother in a puddle of blood. The girls eyes widened at the sight.

"Mama?" the girl whispered in shock and crawled towards the still body of her mother. The woman's body was still moving slightly as she took one shuttering breath after another. Ichigo rolled her mother over to see the women been shot in the stomach.

Masaki opened her eyes through the pain at her crying daughter and smiled only to close her eyes again.

"Mama!" Ichigo yelped hoping her mother wasn't dead.

"What a damn waste." the man snorted in disgust. Ichigo glared at the man that shot her mother, her usually brown eyes now glowing gold in anger. The weaker members stepped back form the shear power of the hate in those eerie gold orbs. The leader just sneered at the small girl ignoring the voice in the back of his head to run away.

Ichigo put her mother down praying she'll make it. The girl stood up not paying attention to the blood that now caked her torso and thighs. One moment all was still not even a whisper of wind blew though the ally.

Then a flurry of moment form the girl and screams of pain form the men as Ichigo ripped though the men that where stupidly loyal enough to protect their pig of a leader. The men only saw death in the girls eyes and tried to run. The orange hared teen turned demon spared none in the alley.

Screams of pain filled the air wile fist and blood flew. The leader shot more rounds at the girl missing most, catching her twice. Once in the shoulder and in the leg, fortunately they were only glancing blows. They did not even slow the enraged girl down.

Soon the leader himself was under an onslaught of fist, claws and flying feet. He blocked one leg aiming for his head with his arm. Only to have the bone crack. The girl gave a slashers grin at the man.

"I guess I should have told you I am a registered weapon." the girl said her voice filled with dark amusement as she went for another kick sending him back with a broken arm,"Must have slipped my mind."

The man now desperately fired his gun at the girl only to hear an ominous, click, click, click. He threw the empty gun at the teen who easy dodged the flung object. It wasn't long before the pig leader joined his decimated gang members dead on the ground.

Ichigo's breathing was ragged as she turned back to her mother and knelled besides her. The girl pulled her dieing mother into a hug.

"I...Ichi...go...Chan." Masaki gasped though the pain.

"Mama?" Ichigo looked at her mother taking in her state. Being a daughter of a doctor and often helping him. She knew when someone was to far gone to be saved. She knew her mother was in that state yet she still wanted to deny that her mom was leaving her.

"I...I love...you..so much.. my child...so... proud." Masaki gave her daughter one last loving smile before fading for good. In Ichigo's grief she didn't hear her mother whisper the name of the man she loved and it wasn't Isshin's name but his brothers.

-Line Brake-

Shinji found his orange haired friend in the ally by tracking her cell phone after she didn't answer. He was going to rip her one when he found her for not answering, birthday girl or not. But that thought left his head as he saw her bent over her mothers body heaving body wrecking sobs.

He was once in a gang be for splinting with a group of others that didn't like the way things where ran. Having been in many gang fights he only had to take one look at the scene in the ally to sum up what passably happened. He could also tell the members where dead and who killed them.

"Ichi." Shinji started and trailed off not knowing the words to say to the devastated girl. He visited the Kurosaki home a few times and he got to know Misaki. She was a wonderful woman and a great cook.

Ichigo looked up at the blond with red eyes,"Shin. Mama's dead."

It killed Shinji to see the usually strong teen girl look so broken. A look he seen one too many times back in his home town. He made a few calls and soon ambulance arrived and Shinji had to pry Ichigo off her mothers cold body and hold her and she clung to him still crying.

The tall man pet the girl as the paramedics took the corpse into the van and one fixed the orange haired teens bruises and wounds. Under any other circumstances Shinji would have teased the younger girl for getting so many marks.

He took the bloody girl home to her family and friends. He stopped the surprise flying kick Isshin sent at this eldest daughter with a glare. Shinji may have only knew Ichigo for a year and the family for must lest time he grew to be protective of the girl.

Isshin's disposition took an 180 at the look, "What happened? Wheres Masaki?"the father demanded.

Shinji eyes narrowed at the fact the man didn't ask about his daughter. When the other teens and Ichigo's twin sisters saw the state the orange head was in they took over taking care of the broken girl. Wile the other girls took Ichigo to get cleaned up Shinji filled in Isshin and the other guy friends of the teen in on what he has seen.

"My Masaki is dead." Isshin gasped he seemed to fold in on himself form loosing his wife. The man pushed by Shinji to Karakura Hospital to rush to see his dead wife. Shinji watch the man with disgust over the mans lack of caring for his traumatized child.

-Line Brake-

A purple haired woman rushed into the Kurosaki home and clinged to the orange haired teen shocking her out of her slump.

"Aunt Yoruichi!" the girl yelped.

"My poor adorable niece! To have to go though the death of Ma," the woman choked on the name of her dead sister,"Masaki. Kisuke is working on clearing you name for murder claiming self defense and trauma."

"Is he and you mad at me?" the girl asked in a small voice as the woman released the girl to her sisters embrace and friend silent support.

"Why would we be mad at you?!" the gold eyed woman asked in shock at the question.

"For failing to protect Mama." Ichigo burred her face in Yuzu's hair. Yuzu was sad her mother died but was even more sad for her big sister for witnessing the death. Karin and the girls friends knew Ichigo would blame herself.

"Masaki would skin us a live if we blamed you for her dieing to protecting you or your sisters." the woman said softly but firmly. Yoruichi saw that Ichigo would blame her self for a wile till the pain lessened. All they could do is be there for her. Yet Ichigo gave her aunt a small smile of thanks.

The woman sat with her nieces as Ichigo's friends filed out giving hugs and words of support in a tough time. As the last one left Yuzu busied her self cleaning the failed party and cooking dinner for her sisters, father, aunt and uncle.

A few hours later Isshin and his brother in law, Kisuke, entered the home. Ichigo tried to catch her fathers eyes but he wouldn't meet hers.

After the death of Masaki the aura around the Kurosaki home grew cold. Isshin threw himself into work, rarely coming home. It was like both parents had died. Ichigo was never the type to dwell sorrow and bucked up to spend more time with her sisters. She couldn't replace Masaki but she could help ease the loss.

She helped Yuzu around the house, even if Ichigo was bad at house work. She also played soccer with Karin and her friends. Usually Karin and her friends vs Ichigo and hers. It was fun even if Ichigo and her team often lost.

The twins attached them self to Ichigo more then usual after the lost of their mother. Yuzu was glad for Ichigo's help. The younger girl knew her big sister would get better with more practice and the elder listened to Yuzu.

Karin was just glad to have more time with her sister and her friends, all of whom Karin liked but would never say it out loud. She also had more reason to tease her big sister about how rusty the teen was at soccer.

-Line Brake-

When the funeral of Kurosaki Masaki came and went the three girls found themselves in the same room as their father since the beloved woman's death. With their Aunt Yoruichi and Uncle Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke was the Kurosaki family lawyer. He sat behind his desk with his wife siting on the desk both was looking at the family of four with serious eyes.

"We're here to read the will of Masaki." Kisuke started before Isshin could ask. Ichigo thought her father looked more haggered and old then he ever was.

"The will said that if any thing was to happen to her Ichigo was to live with her father." Kisuke paraphrased the document.

"Wait isn't he my father?" Ichigo asked with a confused expression wile pointing at Isshin.

"Let me rephrase that. Your biological father." the blonde uncle corrected himself. At the confused girls looks he elaborated," Before you mother married Isshin, she was dating Kaien Shiba. Your other uncle."

The gray eyed man leaned back in his chair sighing,"Needless to thing things got physical before Kaien broke things off for reasons only he knows. Masaki was already pregnant with Ichigo at the time."

Kisuke let his green and white bucket hat shadow his eyes," both of your grandfathers were old fashioned and demand that Masaki marry Isshin."

Yoruichi cut in," Misaki didn't love Isshin as she did Kaien but if it was for her baby who she already loved with all her heart she would do it."

The girls where shocked but knew that arranged marriages where fairly common. Isshin growled and slammed his fist on his chair arm,"Stop speaking as if I'm not here!"

"Oh so you arrived back to the land of the living then?" Kisuke asked in mock surprise behind his fan he pulled form his sleeve.

"If that is what mother wished." Ichigo said quickly to stop an incoming fight between the two glaring men," but only if I get to take my sisters. Goat Face is hardly father material."

Isshin turned his glare to the eldest teen only to have it returned.

"What is that suppose to mean? You seem to have gotten over your mothers death quickly." the scruffy man snapped aiming to hurt the girl.

"It means exactly what I said! What did you want me to do?! Wallow in self pity? Avoid my duties as a big sister to Karin and Yuzu?! Act like the world has ended like you?" the girls brown eyes flashed gold in anger at her fathers words.

"I can have it arranged for you and your sisters to be moved to Kaien's home. Yoruichi and I was planing on a vacation to our home town this summer anyways."

Ichigo looked away for her irate father who was quick to blame Ichigo for her mothers death.

"Thank you Uncle Kisuke." the teen said bowing her head to him.

-Line Brake-

So, good start? Bad idea? Please tell me in your reviews. Any corrections of any grammar or spelling is welcome. Also need a beta any one interested?


	2. Ch 1: Beginning of Life in Hueco Mundo

Authors Note: Thanks to Wolf D. Dragon and Mrs. Kitsune for reviewing it made me happy to see someone enjoy the story. Things are still slow but will start to pick up in the next chapter.

Pairings: Hints of Ishida x Orihime (one sided), Orihime x Ichigo (Orihime has a girl crush on Ichigo), Chad x Ichigo (not sure if this is a crush or just unfailing loyalty with Chad), Renji x Rukia

-Line Brake-

Ichigo sat in a cafe with her sizable group of friends. She told them of her impending move and the reason for it. Keigo was currently crying a river wile dramaticly clinging to Ichigo. Normally this behavior would get him a kick or something along those lines form Ichigo. But seeing this is the last time she'll see any of her friends for a wile she let him be.

"So let me see if I have this straight. Ichigo's real dad is her uncle and her Uncle is her dad." a heavily tattoed red head said confusing himself.

"More or less, Renji." Ichigo replied taking a sip of her beverage.

"That's fucked up." the man said shaking his head.

"It's not fucked up, Renji.. It makes sense! Masaki-Kaa-san dated Ichigo's biological father before her current father." A short violet eyed girl piped up glaring at her boyfriend.

"I meant 'Fucked Up' as in it's confusing as hell!" Renji shot back.

The girl was about to hit her boy friend when Ichigo interrupted with,"It's fine Rukia. I never expected Renji to get it."

That got the orange head teen a glare form the larger male. Rukia sat back down and looked at her friend," Putting the idiots stupidity aside, What school was you going to chose if you didn't have to move anyways?" the short haired girl asked the question that was on all the teens minds.

Ichigo almost choked on her drank. She had hoped they never brought that up,"About that..." she trailed off. The group all looked at the girl who was avoiding their eyes," Neither one accepted me."

A shout of "What!" and "Why?!" came form the group of teens.

"Apparently I fight too much and would be bad for the school reputation." The girl said stirring her straw in her glass of mostly ice.

"That's bull!" Renji growled,"Chad and I fight just as much and by your side. Yet we got excepted in to our school of choice."

"That's the excuse they gave me." Ichigo growled back at the redhead teen.

"So when were you going to tell us about this Ichi?" Tatsuki asked crossing her arms glaring at Ichigo. Rukia had the same look.

"I would have mentioned it eventually but now it doesn't matter. I'll probably be going to Las Noches Academy if they don't reject me too.'

"You actually looked up the school there?" Ishida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The basics anyways." The girl grumbled shifting her glare to the smug bespectacled geek," I would like to finish my education you know."

"We know that Ichi it's just we are surprised you waited so long to tell us." Orihime said to brake up the agitation that was surrounding the group of teens.

Renji snorted," Hey Chad are you still going to what ever school Ichi is?"He asked the quite giant of the group.

The big teen nodded,"I keep my promises." he replied giving a small smile to the smaller redheaded girl. Ichigo returned the smile with one of her own. She would at least have one familiar face at school.

"So how exactly are you getting to Hueco Mundo?" Mizuiro asked turning his eyes back to the group form ogling an older woman covertly.

"Uncle Kisuke has an RV that we will be taking." Ichigo answered glad for a neutral question.

"Sweet, road trip!" Renji grind remembering the times the gang took them in the previous summers making the rest groan at the memories," but isn't Hueco Mundo and Gense separated by a huge sea?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses and smirk,"Your ingorence is showing Abarai. For a short period of time a strip of land appears between Gense and Hueco Mundo. The times between are random and no one knows why it appears when it does."

Ishida could go on but the two siting by him covered his mouth. The orange head sighed and sat back watching her friends a bit.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said softly.

"Don't be Ichi-chan! We're not mad at you just surprised and you still are morning your mom!" Orihime injected flailing around slightly trying to bring Ichigo out her her on again funk.

"That's no excuse." the brown eyed girls said with a firm tone.

"No. It's not. But even if your mom hasn't died you still wouldn't have told us til now and we would still be having this conversation. But instead of moving to Hueco Mundo, you would have to move to Kagamino or Naruki city with your reputation." Rukia stated. The rest of the gang chuckled knowing it was true. Ichigo raised her hands up in surrender with a smile.

-Line Brake-

Soon it was time for the girls to leave with their uncle and aunt. Yoruichi had invited Chad along for the road trip seeing as he was going there any ways. The three sisters friends where biding their farewells to them. Orihime was fidgeting.

"What's wrong Orihime-chan?" The taller girl asked the other red head and was startled when the said girl practicably tackled her with a force that would have taking out a weaker being. Or someone who just wasn't use to being glomped by the big breasted girl.

"I'm just going to miss you so much you and Tatsuki helped my over come my brothers death I just don't think I can stand on my own with you too." the girl whimpered in to the other girls chest as Ichigo petted her hair.

"Don't cry Hime, I'll keep in contact and talk to you every day either by text or on my computer some how." Ichigo said.

She was still learning how to use her new laptop. She just wasn't good at the little things like her tech savvy little sisters where. Hell it took Ichigo a whole year to get use to her cell phone. Maybe it was just the fact that Ichigo preferred to talk to others face to face and to psychical affection.

But her friends insisted she get a laptop to keep intact. Since they ganged up on her she did so. Sighing the orange hared girl detached her self form Orihime adding,"I promise."

The Kurosakis where known to keep any and all promises they made to others so Orihime just nodded still crying softly. Tatsuki took over taking care of her crying friend. The tomboy didn't mind what Orihime said since she knew of her busty friends girl crush on the oblivious girl.

Finally the teary good byes are said and the three sisters, Chad and the girls aunt and uncle boarded the RV and started their half a day journey to Hueco Mundo, and another half a day to reach Kaien's home.

-Line Brake-

The journey was slow to start going though all the cites to the land strip that connected the two large landmasses. First the twins asked Chad all about his home town in Hueco Mundo, which was ironically close to their destination. After that they played I-spy and other road trip games.

As they got closer to the strip it keep getting darker even though it was just past noon. Yoruichi and Chad had changed seats to where the large teen was Kisuke's copilot wile the aunt entertained her nieces. It didn't take long for the woman and girls to start napping just as they officially entered Hueco Mundo.

"There's no guards." Chad intoned with a worried frown.

Kisuke smirked," Luck is on our side and they didn't know the strip has connected yet."

"They will soon." Chad stated keeping in an eye out for the rough men that usually keep guard on the boundary between the lands. The leader of Hueco Mundo was very strict on immigrants. Chad didn't want harm coming to the Kurosaki sisters but didn't want to invite trouble with the law of his homeland either.

Kisuke hummed in agreement and increased his speed. It was too early to have an audience with The Tyrant now. Nor did he want to introduce his nieces to the native wild life just yet either. The two keep a keen eye out for any thing coming toward them.

Ichigo woke up to the light of a full moon in her face. Almost as intent as the sun in waking her up. The girl groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the moon staring at her. She frowned at it seeing that the dark spot wasn't from lingering sleep dust and loose eyelashes. It had an Ant-umbra on it.

Wasn't that suppose to be rare? Never mind how huge the moon was to the normal one back home even close to the horizon as this one was. The girl glanced at her watch on her arm over Yuzu's head, who decided to use her older sister as a pillow. It was only six in the afternoon, it shouldn't be that dark yet.

"Finally decided to wake up and enjoy the view huh?" she heard her uncle tease form the wheel. Yuzu woke up form her sisters movements which in turn woke Karin and Yoruichi up. The twins also saw the same oddity of the darkness and the large moon.

"What time is it?" Yuzu asked.

"Six." was the only thing Ichigo said looking at her aunt for answers seeing as her uncle was focusing on the road intently. She felt something was off and it wasn't just the odd sky and barren landscape either.

"What's going on?" Karin asked keeping her shock under wraps as Yuzu tightened her hold on Ichigo. The twins felt the same off-ness as she did and they weren't to keen on it.

Yoruichi sighed,"It's the Time of Darkness, or Tiempo la Oscuridad, as it is called here."

"The what?" the red head asked incredulous.

"Every hundred years there's a time of darkness that lasts around 50 years give or take a few decades. In that time Hueco Mundo is ruled by the one every one calls The Tyrant. Few know who he is but none live long under his rule"

Ichigo squirmed under her aunts hard golden gaze. She was regretting bring her siblings to a land ruled by a tyrant.

"The one thing that keeps you alive is abideing by his rules. When the Time of Darkness blankets the land most give into The Tyrants rule not wanting to up root their life's as they live it or to keep their family's safe." the woman continued her explanation.

"So as long as we keep our heads down we're okay?" the older teen asked. All her hopes dashed as her purple maned aunt shook her head.

"Just by being here we already broke a rule. We won't be safe until we get to Kaien's." the woman said and when she got a confused look form her nieces she added," once we are registered as citizens of his farm we'll be safe form repercussions."

The girls decided not to ask any more until they could process it better and just say different places has different if not strange rules. Karin moved form her aunts side to her sisters, telling her self that she's going over to calm down Yuzu. The three girls huddled together hoping things will get better soon.

When the girls could finally get use to the unnerving feeling of Hueco Mundo a loud scream of a beast none of the girls heard before. The sound was chilling and made the girls blood ran cold. Yuzu and Karin screamed in shock, a feat that Karin would later deny.

"Everyone get your seat-belts on!" Kisuke demanded form the front as he started to maneuver the RV away form the sound. The three girls scrambled to do so. Yoruichi stood up helped the girls buckle in and walked to the back.

"Aunt Yoruichi!" Yuzu gasped reaching for the dark skinned woman. They flinched when they heard the scream again and yelled when the back of the RV fishtailed form being hit by something. Ichigo held her sisters close. Kisuke focused on getting away form the beast behind them then giving a grim smile as he heard gunshots.

The girls jumped at the sound of gunfire. Ichigo grimaced form that. She never liked guns and even less so now after her mothers death. But the fact that her aunt is using a gun meant the beast is big and dangerous. Finally the screams form both the beast and the girls and gunfire stopped.

The sisters sighed in relieve, shaking as Yoruichi returned calmly and sat down. The adults and chad where grim faced but the girls where too busy revealing in the fact they survived an attack of what seem to be a large beast that was native of Hueco Mundo.

The rest of the ride was a blur to the girls as they neared their other uncles ranch. Yuzu decided to speak up braking the heavy silence.

"What kind of Ranch does Uncle Kaien run?" the brunette asked form the safety of her sisters arms.

Yoruichi looked at her youngest niece with amusement,"A Horse ranch." she answered.

The girls eyed widened in childish awe that her fantasy's of owning and riding her own horse was about to come true. Ichigo and Karin was a lot more reserved about being around large animals, being true city girls. The girls sighed as Yuzu continued to sparkle with her fantasys running wild in her usually down to earth head.

Ichigo had to laugh at the bright smile on her youngest sisters face. She was happy for the girl. She turned to the pouting black haired girl,"What's wrong Karen?"

"Do you think they play soccer here?" the dark haired girl asked the older teen.

"Most likely, I seen Chad root for a Hueco Mundo soccer team at Keigo's place." The teen replied with a shrug. The younger girl nodded pleased that she would be able to play her favorite sport.

Soon they arrived at their destination, sore form siting so long. Kaien and his siblings where there to greet them. It was too late to meet the other members of the ranch and much to late for supper. Thankfully the group already had supper after the beast attack.

Kaien pulled Kisuke to the side as his sister showed Yoruichi, Chad and the sisters to their rooms. The two men caught up on what happened on each of their sides. The dark haired man then whistled at the state of the RV.

There was a long jagged claw mark on the side. The Kurosaki sisters didn't see it in their adrenalin crash and over all tiredness.

"They almost caught you huh?" The man asked the blonde.

"Almost but they always underestimate my wife's skills with the gun." Kisuke laughed with Kaien. They had plenty of time to get serious about this. Right now both men where tired and Kaien had work at dawn and had new hands that need to be trained.

Kisuke and Kaien then retired to their bed rooms. Neither one knowing just how soon they would have to get serious or die trying to keep up with the fast pace Fate set this time around for them.

-Line Brake-

Woo used less line brakes here. 6 to 7 pages seem to be a norm for me. Also some info:

Gense: a mix of Japan and American cites(and culture). Mostly a land full of cites with little space between. Over populated and polluted.

Hueco Mundo: a mix of Mexican/Spanish and American western/southern areas with a few large cites that grow out more then up(also has the culture mix too.). Has large spaces between each population(which will be great for later battles...goodie.).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I can keep a good balance between dialogue, info of this world and action the more I go along.


End file.
